


Winding path of light and dark.

by KouShindo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouShindo/pseuds/KouShindo
Summary: A slight view of Silver and his path that he walks, it's not easy but it a start to who and what he'll become.





	Winding path of light and dark.

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble of sorts that I posted on my Silver rp blog on tumblr, this is of my own interpretation of him as well.

Brought into the world with laughter and smiles being a blessing to both parents, innocence flourished along with that hidden potential of becoming a great Trainer.  
  


Cheerful days of childhood shattered due a hard loss of a loved one, tears slowly build inside and burying that hurt since that day to only suffer in silence.  
  


Descending into unknown territory and shadows by his father’s hand, taught to harden and never show weakness when forging ahead on such a path.  
  


Feeling of betrayal and cracking away more inside on being left behind, running away from the shadows and into the searing light of the outside world with that burning fire inside.  
  


Cold stares and knocking away competition that stood in his way even stealing as well, a rebel to any rules that were set in front of him and breaking them with a smirk.  
  


Frustrations of being steps behind two people who he didn’t like or care much about, blindly charging into battle every time he met them only lose each time and doubting himself more.  
  


Opening his eyes from a loss by the strong Dragon Master then thinking over things, crying when looking at himself when reflecting what he done then doing his best to turn it around.  
  


That burning fire still lit inside himself but it was no longer chaotic, having tempered his skills in many rounds of training and battles to finally show what he could do now.  
  


Still rough but now gentle in ways when giving advice after battles with hints of that dark past still hovered about, but he learned not turn away from it and accepting that part of his past while becoming a strong trainer on his own with his partners.


End file.
